Let Sleeping Arcanines Lie
by Shinzoku
Summary: "Dad's okay...I guess. I mean, he's terrified of Reshiram, and he speaks with an odd accent...but he's okay." Zekrom and Reshiram show us how embarrassing having Kyurem for a father can be. Drabbles. Short story here and there. Occasional human Legend.
1. He Loves Me More

**Title: **He Loves Me More  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Human Legendaries

* * *

><p>"Dad loves me more."<p>

"What? No- no- no- that's just what you think. Truth is, he loves me."

Dinner was once again interrupted when Zekrom and Reshiram started to fight. With a very black look, Kyurem had his elbow proped up on the arm of his chair, resting his head in his hand, tapping his fingers on the other arm rest. He had to play wall between his children and was one of the few people who understood how Arceus felt; being a father two two, constantly fighting Legendaries absolutely SUCKED. Of course Kyurem loved the black and white duo, but they couldn't stop for just five minutes and actually get along.

Letting out a sigh, Kyurem sat forward and began to lift a fork of ravioli to his mouth. A fireball shot just behind his head, and when he sat up to put the fork in his mouth, missed a bolt of thunder that grazed just by his nose.

"Dad!" Zekrom exclaimed. Kyurem let out a whimper and swallowed, waving a hand to the side. Fire diverted and ht Entei from across the table, earning a confused look.

"Who's better!" Reshiram asked, slamming his hands down on the table. "I'm dead serious-"

"Genesect."

"That freak?" Zekrom asked, repulsed. From beside Reshiram came an annoyed squeak, and a boy clad in purple holding a weird, shimmering item glared at his adopted brother. "He's not even related to us!"

Kyurem snorted. "He is now," he mumbled as he went to put more food on his fork. Suddenly he stood up, palmed Zekrom in the forehead so hard she fell off her chair, and spun around to his right, knocking Reshiram into Genesect. The air around Kyurem became cold, and snowflakes began to swirl around. Reshiram began to cower under his father's terrifying, golden gaze.

"Sorry," he squeaked. Zekrom nodded, her red eyes large.

Without another word Kyurem sat down and began to eat again, not noticing the odd looks the rest of the Legendaries were giving him.

"Sit up at eat," Kyurem mumbled through a mouthful of food. Instantly the two Legendaries stood up and reached for their forks, when a spark lit up in Zekrom's eye.

"I'm bett-"

Kyurem palmed her forehead again and left her in a dent on the floor as Reshiram and Genesect laughed until they couldn't laugh no more.

* * *

><p><span>Shinzu<span>: Okay, I've never done funny before. I actually have a very, _very_ dry sense of humor. This could be practice, I guess. If you have any ideas for what Kyurem could do to Zekrom and Reshiram, go ahead and tell me! XD

And for some stupid reason, my mind came to the conclusion that Kyurem has to adopt Genesect. I mean, if he could raise Reshiram and Zekrom without any help, he has to be able to raise a friggen robot, right? -Shot- There goes my headcannon again.


	2. You Forgot Your Lunch!

They stood facing each other on different sides of the canyon. Zekrom's light blue, shimmering hair was billowing in the wind; Reshiram's golden rings were lighting up and dimming like a heartbeat. They were the beings said to have emerged from a single, lively body, who now a husk wandering around like a ghost-

"You will obey," said the older twin, gesturing for Zekrom to step forward. She raised her head into the air, letting out a cry at the same time Reshiram did. They flew into the air, almost about ready to attack each other, when sheets of ice appeared in front of them and they smashed into them.

"The hell?" Zekrom asked, looking around, confused.

"ICEICEICE-" Reshiram was screaming, trying to pry the frozen thing off of his head. "It hurts! Ah!"

Instantly their gazes, and the twins' gazes, shot to a creature standing at the bottom of the canyon. One of its wings was destryoyed, matching the right side of the creature's crest.

"Hi kids!" Kyurem exclaimed, waving a short, clawed hand. "You forgot your lunch!"

"Omfg," Reshiram groaned as he rubbed his nose.

* * *

><p><span>Shinzu<span>: We've all had those moments...


	3. Omnomnom

**Title:** Omnomnom  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Erm...abusive Kyurem?

Kyurem had forgotten the name of the pathetic town already. He was stalking through the trees, his stomach rumbling, a fight taking place overhead. Those stupid trainers had released the dragons- of course he mourned the loss of his children, but even he had to agree they fought as much as Palkia and Dialga.

Whatever. Let sleeping Arcanines lie. The two expressed sever hatred towards their father, so he just ignored them.

Down went a Watchog and her family, hardly stiffling Kyurem's hunger. Nincada were so small and pathetic they were no more than a small morsel given in his horrific prison maze. As he wandered closer and closer to the town, he heard a loud crash.

Whatever. Probably a Haxorous tearing up a tree.

He gobbled down a few Joltik, a trainer's lone Treecko, the occasional human who had the nerve to walk into his place.

When he spotted something big, he growled and stomped towards it. His jaws opened, his eyes narrowed- and he heard a loud, girlish scream. Teeth dug into hard black skin, causing even more pain to the fallen Pokemon.

They stared at each other, horrified.

"Sorry," Kyurem mumbled as best he could, finding he was unable to get his teeth out of his daughter's arm.

"Get off her!" Reshiram roared. "I'm supposed to be attacking her!"

"I'm sorry, Arceus!" Kyurem exclaimed, getting his bottom jaw free. He scooted backwards, dragging Zekrom with him, finding himself unable to do anything about his upper jaw. "Well, dang it."

"R-Reshiram?" asked a green haired trainer, coming out from behind the bushes. "What are you-"

"Zekrom!" exclaimed a boy. "Who is- who IS that? Why is he _eating _you!"

Kyurem snorted. "Well excuse me, Princess," he said, turning his head, jerking Zekrom to the side. She bashed into a tree. "I'm not eating her. I thought she was a Beartic."

"Who is he!" the trainer exclaimed again, pointing to Zekrom.

"My dad," Zekrom sighed as she closed her eyes. "Who is, as a matter of fact, eating me and slowly draining me of blood. Wonderful, ain't it?"

* * *

><p><span>Shinzu<span>: Erm...just...just go with it...


	4. Language Barrier

**Title: **Language Barriers  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Kyurem fail

* * *

><p>They were trying to converse with the Kanto Legendaries. Zekrom and Reshiram were enjoying a talk with Mew and his son while Kyurem was attempting to try and speak with Articuno.<p>

"Erm, is something wrong, Dad?" Zekrom asked, tipping her head to the side in a confused manner.

"I-I'm trying to talk to him..." Kyurem said sadly.

"Then what's...?"

"His accent!" Articuno exclaimed, unfurling his wings and ruffling his feathers. "It's too thick- I can't understand!"

Zekrom stared at her father. "You've spoken Kantoan before, haven't you?"

"Erm...I only ever speak Unovan," Kyurem said, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin.

Slowly Zekrom brought a hand up and face palmed.

"Okay, don't blend your vowels together..."

"I don't know!" Kyurem exclaimed, spinning around and running.

Zekrom looked at the Kanto Legendaries and pointed in the direction Kyurem went. "If anyone asks, I don't know him."


	5. Sudden Death

**Title: **Sudden Death  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Another fail Kyurem

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Kyurem exclaimed, holding up a square device. Reshiram and Zekrom looked at each other.<p>

"Okay, even we're old, and we know what that is," Zekrom mumbled. Reshiram nodded.

"What is i- MY EYE!" Kyurem threw the device across the room, hitting Arceus in the head. He was holding his eye open with two fingers, a tear running down his face. "That was bright."

Arceus chucked the camera back at him, an angered look on his face. "Kyurem, of course it's going to hur- NO!"

Kyurem threw the camera again, having flashed it right in his eye again. Arceus caught it and threw it back, and pretty soon they were playing a game of speedy catch between each other.

With blank looks, Reshiram and Zekrom changed into their Pokemon forms and flew off.

Later that day, Kyurem came up to them with a DS.

"Hey, guys, look- it's me!" he exclaimed, showing them the screen. Yes, it was him, but he was using Reshiram to fight himself, if that made any sense. "Pokemon Black- sounded entertaining."

"Um, dad, you're killing yourself," Reshiram pointed out, looking over Kyurem's shoulder. "No, wait, you did just kill Kyurem."

"I killed myself?" Kyurem asked, horrified. He shoved the DS into Zekrom's hands and ran, yelling to Arceus that he just killed himself.

Reshiram and Zekrom hung their heads, the black warrio dropping the device on the ground.

"Why," Reshiram asked, holding his hands palm up, "why must we be cursed!"


	6. PushPull

**Title**: PushPull  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> A little swearing

* * *

><p>Eruptions of, "Damn it, why isn't this working?" filled the air. Kyurem and Reshiram had gone off to shop for Zekrom's half of the birthday party, gathering things there were all black, accented in red. So, pretty much anything dark. And gloomy. And scary.<p>

Kyurem handed his bags to Reshiram and shoved the door, getting frustrated when it wouldn't open. Eventually a market worker tapped him on the shoulder, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked.

"Erm...that's debatable," Kyurem said, slurring his words together a bit and hardly pronouncing certain consonants, causing Reshiram to face palm- oh how the white warrior hated that accent!

"Oh, you're Unovan!" the person said happily. "You don't see them too often here in Hoenn. Anyway, sir, you're pushing a pull door."

Bags rustled as a few people around them smirked.

"You're kidding..." Kyurem mumbled, his face turning a light shade of pink. He slowly grabbed the door to the market and it came open, letting in a warm, refreshing breeze from outside. With a look that said, 'I'm stupid, please ignore me', he turned, nervously grabbed the bags from the one son he was afraid of, and turned outside without saying a word.

"You knew it was a pull door, huh?" the market salesperson asked, crossing her arms and giving Reshiram a look of disappointment. Reshiram grinned sheepishly and ran, calling for Kyurem to wait.


	7. I don't Feel Like a Monster

**Title: **I (don't) Feel Like a Monster  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Twilight-ish bashing. Actually, I didn't mean to, and I edited it to keep as much of it out as I could. I hate Twilight, but bashing it is just as bad as fangirling over it.

* * *

><p>Kyurem doing something stupid Zekrom could understand. He did something stupid at least every day, and she was actually rather used to it. But Kyurem <em>and <em>Reshiram doing something completely stupid? Unheard of!

"What are you two looking at?" Zekrom asked in her sweetest voice, which was incredibly odd coming from a fifteen foot tall, black metal-plated Legendary Pokemon. "Or, wait, what are you two doing- oh my ARCEUS is that Edward?"

Kyurem turned and looked up at his daughter, shoving an arm in his mouth and running a hand along the crest on his head. "No, why do ask that?" he asked.

"Reshiram!" Zekrom snapped, seeing her twin munching on a furry foot. "Oh, please tell me that was not Edward or Jacob, please, please, please-"

"It was a kid named Edward, yes, but it wasn't the sparkle-vampire-Edward," Kyurem said. The part of the arm in his mouth was sparkling when the sun touched it, and Zekrom narrowed her eyes. Reshiram quickly gulped down the foot and covered his mouth, licking a red substance off of his claws.

Zekrom narrowed her eyes. "You monsters."

"Well, seeing as we're in the Great Chasm, in a place where I, erm, AM a monster..." Kyurem got quiet as he munched on the arm. "But, I assure you once more, it was not Edward. It was Jasper."

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay, it was a freak dressed in a kimono, covered in freaking sparkles. Reshiram just ate her Eevee."

The black warrior's jaw dropped.

"You ate a poor, defenseless Eevee?" she exclaimed, pressing her hands to the side of her head. "Oh my Arceus-"

"Pokemon are actually really good," Reshiram said with a nod. "Mm, yes, much better than the average pet dog or cat, and much better than a gecko."

"Oh, yes, I agree," Kyurem said with a grin.

"But nothing is better...than a Blitzle."

"Oh my Arceus you are my child!" Kyurem exclaimed happily. "Mm, I could eat them all day. What about you Zekrom? Wait- Zekrom? Zekrom? Where'd she go?"


	8. Slip and Fall

**Title**: Slip and Fall  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None

Reshiram was walking. His white hair was billowing in the wind, his eyes narrowed, staring straight at Zekrom, who, too, was walking towards him. Under their feet was a frozen wasteland created by their father as a way to try and get them to stop, but they walked anyway, never faltering. As they got closer to each other, they began to shift into their Pokemon forms, had Reshiram not slipped.

"What the heck!" He landed hard on his back, reverting back into his human form. "DAD!"

"I'm sorry- I can't let you two fight."

"Damn it! Zekrom, help me!"

The black warrior reached out her hand, but when Reshiram grabbed it, she slipped and fell, landing hard on her bottom. Growling, she went to stand up, only to slip and fall again. Reshiram began to laugh at her.

"You try getting up, smart one," Zekrom growled. Reshiram gave her a confident look and stood up, only to fall flat on his face.

"AGH!" he exclaimed, burning a hole in the ice. His face turned red when he realized what he did; a crack began to shatter its way towards the edge of the lake. Zekrom began to yell at her twin.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, bashing him with a chunk of ice. "How could you! We're stranded, you hear?"

Reshiram raised a finger. "We can just change into Pokemon and fly away-" he said, but at that exact same time, the ice shattered like a window pane and the two fell in. Kyurem was laughing to the point of having to hug his midsection in pain.

"Agh! Help us!" Zekrom exclaimed, trying to stay above water. An Alomomola came up and tried to drag her down, but she kicked it and tried to swim to the other side.

She was being weighed down too much. Reshiram wasn't having any better of a time, practically getting caught between two boulders, his robe stuck.

"N-no!" he exclaimed, trying to get it out. He breathed fire on it, but it bounced off the water and turned into steam. His face turned red again. "No one saw that."

And then out of nowhere came a Gyrados.

"OH MY-" Zekrom screamed and tried to get away. She went under the water, and didn't come back up.  
>Kyurem shook his head, walking forward. "Zekrom!" he exclaimed, a frown on his face. He pulled off his scarf and cloak, setting them on a rock. The Gyrados attacked him, ending up frozen solid, and instantly Kyurem went over to the water and walked in.<p>

"Reshiram, where is she?"

"I don't know," Reshiram hissed. He was now standing on a rock, trying to pull his coat out of the crack between the rocks. "Try over there."

Kyurem nodded and swam over, suddenly getting dragged down. He pulled himself to the surface to see Zekrom clinging to him, a terrified look on her face.

"Monster!" she exclaimed with a squeal. "There's a monster! It's going to get me! DAD KILL IT!"

Confused, Kyurem brought the girl to the shore and went back in, looking for the 'monster'. Zekrom backed up against a tree, wrapped up in Kyurem's cloak and scarf, watching intently.

"Finally!" Reshiram exclaimed, leaping from the rock and onto the shore. Kyurem was walking out of the lake with a Pokemon in his arms, a stupid grin on his face.

"Is this what you were afraid of?" he asked, holding it up to Zekrom.

"What the hell is it?" Zekrom hissed, burying her shaking hands into the coat's pockets. "Looks like a squid."

Kyurem laughed. "Zekrom, it's an Octilery. They _can't hurt you_."

Her face turned red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinzu<strong>_: I don't know. It was funny to me at the time. XD


	9. The Ice Springs

**Title****: **The Ice Springs  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Another failed Kyurem

* * *

><p>"Um, is your dad okay?"<p>

"Yes, yes, perfectly fine."

Kyurem scowled. Reshiram had dragged him all the way to these little springs, and he just so happened to find one that was ice cold. He was sitting on a rock under the water, nothing but his eyes poking above; he was a lifeless husk as a Pokemon- he could breathe in anything! So there he was, golden eyes narrowed at his son, who was sitting a good thirty feet away in the same position, staring at Kyurem.

Moltress was lounging next to Reshiram on the hot sand, her gaze flicking from the fire beast to the ice beast. When Kyurem went to stand up, his entire body froze.

"Seriously!" Reshiram exclaimed. "Ugh, I don't know you!"

The ice shattered and Kyurem went tumbling into the icy water, not coming up for a good few minutes.

"Is he dead...?" Moltress asked nervously. Suddenly Kyurem came up for air, rubbing the back of his head.

"Super sorry," he said. "I forgot we're in Snowpoint. And I'm in freezing water."

Moltress' jaw dropped. She stood up, running a hand through her fiery-orange hair. "I don't think your dad's okay."

"No, he's not okay."

With that, Moltress flew away. Reshiram glowered at his father.

"Are you going to scare all my friends away?"

"Maybe you should become friends with Articuno, or Regice!"

"Yeah no." Reshiram changed into his Legendary form and flew away. When he turned back, he saw Kyurem slip and just groaned out loud. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinzu<em>******: I feel like a jerk for not saying this before, but thanks Cenobia100 for the reviews! They really made my day. x)

Okay, is it me, or does this document edit/preview feature really piss you off? x(


	10. Black

**Title**: Black  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: N/A

* * *

><p>Kyurem was practically screaming. His voice was combined with a high pitched, metallic squeal. He went sprinting through the Hall of Origin, his eyes wide in despare.<p>

"Arceus!" he called. "Arceus, where are you!"

Out of the shadows came Giratina, who had been disturbed from his reading by his frantic calls. Sighing, he asked what was wrong, until he got a good look at Kyurem. To be polite, he covered his smirk with his hand and rested his elbow on the arm folded across his chest.

Kyurem gave him a look.

"Help me you big brute!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, has Reshiram finally taught you fighting words?" Giratina asked, raising an eyebrow. He stared at Kyurem's new form; his blue hair still spiked up impossibly, but now it had a layer of black hair tied in a low, black ponytail and tipped with deep blue. His scarf seemed to suddenly shift from blue on the left to black on the right, with different patterns on each side. His old blue coat was now more of a gray jump suit with a black cape that tapered off into a point.

He could not help but burst into laughter. "Kyurem, what happened to you!" he exclaimed, holding his middle. "It looks like Zekrom barfed all over you or something."

"It's me you dolt!"

Giratina choked, taking a step back. "Zekrom?"

"What no it's me-" Kyurem began.

"And me!" the other voice snapped, the metallic sound much more prominent. "I don't know what the heck happened, but HELP US!"

"How am I supposed to help you?" Giratina asked, inching backwards with a sheepish grin while pointing at them. "I can only change form, not...combine with others."

Kyurem stomped right up to Giratina, pointing a finger. "Fix this," he growled. Or she?

The prince had absolutely no idea what to say. Did he refer to Kyurem as a he or a she, did he get his father, did he attempt to help them out of the mess?

"Um, sorry, I can't help." With that Giratina walked away, sinking into the shadows. Soon in his place was Reshiram, who was walking down the hall with a cup of warm tea in his claws. His feathered arms twitched and he shrank down to human size, flabbergasted.

Kyurem snarled.

"Um what happened..." Reshiram slowly began, taking a sip of his tea.

"He was freaking arguing with me," Zekrom said.

Kyurem went cross-eyed trying to look at himself, or rather, Zekrom. "You were arguing with me, young lady!" he hissed. "I am still your father, you will not talk like this-"

"What are you going to do, beat us up?"

"If I have to!"

"Oh look at me, my daughter's being a pain in the butt, let me just punch my own face." Kyurem's arms were waving in a sassy manner that he did not want associated with himself. Suddenly Kyurem lifted his left arm and reached over to pull his right ear, causing Zekrom to squeal. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

There was a combination of both voices laughing, for Kyurem was ticklish on the ear!

"DAD DAD STOP IT!" Zekrom squealed, waving Kyurem's right hand in an attempt to stop what was going on. "Stop it I can't- I'm going to-"

Clicking of shoes against the marble floor caused the two, or him?, she?, to stop what they (whatever) were doing, staring awkwardly. Arceus must have gotten the news and came up next to Reshiram, his arms crossed.

He raised an eyebrow. "This is certainly interesting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinzu<strong>_: So, ever since they announced Black and White 2, and who Kyurem's new forms were... I uh... I've been wondering how that would work... XD Considering I believe Kyurem is Zekrom and Reshiram's father. I am not quite sure exactly how that works in the games, and it seems it works COMPLETELY different in the anime, SO HAVE THIS!

Pretty sure you know what the next chapter is.


	11. Player 3

Back and forth he paced, sure to run a hole right into the white, pristine marble floors of his palace. He was hunched over, one hand crossed behind his back, one stroking his chin as he thought and though; behind him were all six of his children—the Creation and the Lake trios—but they all looked bored, as if they did not want to be there in the slightest. Out of nowhere, one of his beautiful stained glass windows was shattered, causing Mesprit and Palkia to shriek like two year olds. Arceus spun around, blown over by the force of an enormous silver and blue body slamming into him. It roared and threw itself back to its feet, shrieking in the face of an enormous, beautiful navy-blue creature with antlers that shined like one of Ho-Oh's rainbows.

Giratina dived behind the chairs, grabbing the tails of his three Lake siblings, who just so happened to be in their Pokemon forms. Dialga rolled under the tail of the first Legendary and made a break for the door while Palkia, getting slammed in the face by a flailing arm, hit a wall and crumpled to the ground. Their father let out a loud, shrill shriek and shifted into his Pokemon form; he raised his head and his Psychic plate came to life, glowing a light blue. The Pokemon fighting in the middle of his room head butted and skidded backwards from sheer force.

At the door stood Reshiram and Zekrom, whose eyes were wide.

"Is that /dad?!" Zekrom shrieked. "What the hell is he doing?!"

Reshiram's hands were tight fists. On his face was a maniacal, almost insane, grin. He shouted out and cheered for the giant dragon, though he was quite unsure who this new blue one was.

The room shook. Kyurem and the blue deer were lifted into the air and slammed against opposite walls, creating cracks from which piles of Unown came spilling out, scattering into the air. Arceus snapped his head to the left and Kyurem was thrown into the blue deer, then to the right, where they were then both thrown against another wall. He looked down and they fell to the floor in a heap of limbs, antlers, and miss-matched wings.

Kyurem tried to lift his head and roar, but it fell back, shaking the ground. Reshiram was practically bouncing all over the place, having reverted to his child form. "That was so awesome!" he exclaimed. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"Hush, child," Kyurem's voice rumbled. He yanked his wing out from under one of the deer's legs and came tumbling out in front of Arceus. "Was that really necessary? I'm going to have a huge headache now, thanks to you!"

Golden hooves hit the floor. "I will not promote fighting within my personal quarters," Arceus roared. "Get out! Get out both of you!"

The deer laughed and rolled over, shakily coming to his feet. "I assure you this was all just a bit of fun," he said in a rather thick, Kalos accent. He shook his head and a beautiful powder fell to the ground like fresh snow. "Kyurem was just showing me how to deflect this one move that will surely help against my…" He shuddered. "Brother. Yveltal is obnoxious."

Arceus did not look pleased. Giratina and his siblings peered out from behind the chairs; the one who looked most concerned was Mesprit, one of the most empathetic Pokemon Arceus had ever created. She shook and shivered and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Giratina took her in his arms in attempt to calm her.

"Your father will hear of this," Arceus spat at the deer. "A creature of Life! I gave a piece of myself to your father to allow your creation! Get out now!" His shout was so loud it could have created an earthquake below that reached all the way to Twinleaf.

Terrified, the deer made a running start and bounced out the shattered window. "Good luck finding my dad, Arceus-sir-man!"

The god let out an irritated shriek and snapped his gaze to Kyurem. He was leaning down, letting his son climb all over his head and sit against one of the stones, and the Legendary looked so genuinely happy that Arceus felt bad having to do anything. But he snapped his head up and threw Reshiram and Zekrom out of the room, slamming the golden doors shut.

"Explain yourself!"

Kyurem rolled his eyes. "You do realize Yveltal's a huge bully right? I was just trying to help Xernes protect himself is all, don't worry about it."

Arceus looked away, ashamed. "We do not speak about the Kalos Legendaries at the moment. Now because the window is your fault, you have to clean it up!"

Outside, Reshiram, who had his ear pressed to the door, face palmed. "Of course," he muttered. "Zekrom, why does our dad always do stupid things? We couldn't have had someone cool like the Eon twins, could we?"

"I can't stand Lugia as it is, bro. Let's go get donuts before dad finishes and comes to embarrass us."

"Huh, good idea."

As they were walking away, the shriek of a bird and the snarling roar of their father reached their ears.

"Welp, looks like Player 3 has entered the battle," Reshiram said, exasperated, as a red streak of pure destruction shot through the halls. Suddenly, his father passed him, and he disappeared; together they morphed into White Kyurem and in the undertone of Kyurem's speech one could hear the desperate cry of Reshiram to let him go.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Shinzu<em>**: Well, I originally lost interest in this collection of stories, but since people are still faving and reading it like what, two years later?, I decided that I'd throw up another chapter! With the Kalos Pokemon now out, I thought I'd add them in a bit, but what I know of the Legendaries is very limited. I know there are three- life, destruction, and order- but I do not know who is the 'leader' (as I assume it is that Z Pokemon). Just please bear with me, as I do not have the game, and very little lore about the Legendaries seems to have been released.

But on the flipside at least we get more Kyurem and kids! 8D If any of y'all have a stupid idea for the Tao trio, throw it my way.


End file.
